


kereta api malam

by kenzeira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kereta meluncur dalam kesunyian malam, meninggalkan masa lalu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

            Lelaki itu tidur begitu lelapnya, tak peduli pada bebunyian kereta api yang berdogleg-dogleg[1]. Pipi menempeli kaca jendela, meninggalkan jejak serupa embun. Matanya terpejam sempurna, berhiaskan bulu-bulu lentik yang sedap dipandang. Ada beberapa bekas jerawat di kedua pipi tapi tak menepis keindahan dari lelaki itu. Lantas bibir tipisnya yang senantiasa basah kini terlihat kering, melewatkan waktu minum dan barangkali berciuman selama di perjalanan menaiki kereta api malam ini.

            Aku mau mendekat agar bisa membasahi bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu, mendekat, mendekat seperti dulu saat masih remaja. Pipinya akan merona merah, kedua lengannya menahan dadaku lemah, dia selalu menolak berciuman tapi tak mampu memberikan penolakan yang tegas sehingga aku selalu mampu membikin bibirnya basah dan sedikit bengkak. Aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura tak mau, sebetulnya dia ingin setengah mampus seperti aku pula yang menginginkannya secara utuh.

            Dia masih lelap dibuai mimpi antah-berantah. Semua penumpang kereta api malam terlelap seadanya saja, seperti yang biasa terlihat kalau matahari padam sepenuhnya. Cuma aku—dan mungkin juga anak kecil yang matanya mengerjap-ngerjap itu, anak kecil tersebut memandang pemandangan di luar jendela hingga aku ikut memandang apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Gunung sewarna biru tua, pesawahan yang riak-riak airnya merefleksikan bulan serta bintang-bintang sampai terlihat seakan kereta meluncur di luar angkasa. Kesunyian. Embusan angin. Segalanya tampak samar seumpama mimpi di siang bolong.

            Teringat pula aku pada masa sekolah dulu. Ah, sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Waktu terasa begitu cepat, berlari-larian meninggalkan kenangan—lantas menciptakan kenangan baru, lantas kenangan baru itu kembali ditinggalkan. Betapa sesungguhnya manusia hidup dan bernapas untuk meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan tak bertepi, tak habis-habis sebelum mati. Selalu ada kerinduan, ingin kembali ke pangkuan masa lalu. Tapi yang demikian itu tidak masuk akal sekali. Kalau bisa kembali ke masa remaja, lalu masa sekarang ini bagaimana nasibnya?

            Kereta masih melaju dengan kecepatan konstan, meninggalkan pepohonan dan sawah yang membentang. Melaju terus demi mencapai tujuan. Jika sudah sampai, orang-orang terbangun dari tidur seakan perjalanan panjang yang sekilas-sekilas ini hanyalah sejauh jarak antara mata kiri dan kanan, seakan perjalanan panjang ini hanyalah berupa mimpi tak masuk akal. Sama halnya dengan hidup; perjalanan panjang yang _nonsense_. Hidup untuk menciptakan kenangan, menemukan kebahagiaan lantas mati kemudian dilupakan.

            Sepasang mata anak kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap lagi, kali ini sambil menguap. Aku masih ingat, kira-kira seumuran begitu waktu kali pertama aku mengenalnya—lelaki yang masih tertidur dan pipinya menempeli kaca jendela itu. Mula-mula aku memanggilnya Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, berisik. Yamaguchi, jangan banyak bicara. Yamaguchi, aku mau menciummu kalau boleh. Semakin bertambah usia, aku semakin berani saja menyentuhnya. Hingga suatu malam dia mendesahkan namaku dan aku menyebut namanya dengan nada berat: Tadashi.

            Ketika pertama kali mencium bibirnya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh bagiku. Katanya, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu, Tsuki. Aku tidak begitu suka dipanggil demikian. Tapi dia tetap memanggilku begitu. Aku biarkan saja. Lalu aku menciumnya lagi. Dia mengerjap saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihat angkasa terbelah dan menemukan dunia baru yang sama sekali lain—dunia tempat kebahagiaan berkumpul. Hanya kebahagiaan. Tidak boleh ada ruang lain buat kesedihan. Kukatakan padanya itulah yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Tidak tahu apakah dia paham atau pura-pura paham, yang mana pun tak masalah bagiku asalkan dia tidak menolak ciuman ketiga, keempat, keseribu.

            Aku mau senantiasa membuat bibirnya basah seperti juga aku yang senantiasa membasahinya. Agar tak luntur kebahagiaan. Agar tak kering hidupku tanpa menyesap energi darinya. Dia sudah seperti candu yang membuatku mabuk selamanya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. Kehidupan ini sebenarnya juga membuat manusia-manusia mabuk; tanpa tujuan, tanpa impian, tanpa hasrat, lalu mampus begitu saja. Mereka lupa buat apa sebetulnya mereka hidup, buat apa mereka berjuang hingga keberadaan Tuhan tampak begitu jauh lantas terlupakan. Mabuk yang beracun!

            Jangan buat aku mabuk yang begitu, jangan. Justru mabuk yang dia tawarkan adalah jenis mabuk yang membuat siapa saja mengingat sang pencipta; duh, dosa tidak, dosa tidak, ah, sudahlah, jalani saja. Tuhan maha adil. Lelaki atau perempuan sama-sama punya cinta. Jangan salahkan dewa kalau salah menaruh cinta sebab cinta itu ada karena terbiasa.

            Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu dalam membahas dosa dan cinta. Aku mau membahas yang manis-manis saja, semanis rasa bibirnya yang membuatku kecanduan. Bisa kubayangkan akan ke mana kereta membawa orang-orang. Menuju tempat tanpa noda, cuma ada alam membentang serta keheningan yang menyejukkan. Sebut saja perjalanan menuju surga. Tapi sebelum sampai ke sana, konsekuensinya ialah menghabiskan waktu yang panjang di dalam kereta dari senja hingga menjelang pagi.

            Ah, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak meski sedang terlelap. Mimpi apa?

            _Entah kenapa aku selalu bermimpi kembali ke masa lalu. Barangkali karena aku terlalu bahagia, Tsuki._

            Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Aku juga bahagia—bahagia yang kadarnya sungguh keterlaluan. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang ini dia sedang bermimpi bermain voli bersamaku atau menghabiskan malam hujan bulan November sekian tahun lalu itu. Ataukah justru kepahitan yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Tiba-tiba aku ingin dia bangun dan menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya padaku.

            Kemudian, waktu membeku.

            Dia membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Aku memandangnya. Dia memandangku.

            Aku tahu sudah terlanjur basi untuk berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Ketika masuk, ketika duduk, ketika kedua pasang mata saling bertemu—menyuarakan rindu, keinginan untuk kembali melihat angkasa terbelah dan menemukan dunia baru tempat kebahagiaan berkumpul. Aku lelah. Kehidupan ini rupanya tidak hanya memabukkan, tapi juga melelahkan. Seumpama perjalanan panjang dalam kereta api di saat semua orang terlelap dan hanya aku saja yang terjaga.

            Dia mengulas senyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat telingaku berdengung. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bola matanya membesar, disusul senyuman lebar serta rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Aku merasa dadaku bolong. Seperti baru dilubangi. Atau lubang yang dulu kecil itu kini semakin besar.

            Aku memandang anak kecil dalam gendongannya, anak kecil yang semula matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang pemandangan di luar jendela itu. Aku seakan dipaksa bercermin. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku mau hidup dalam mimpi tak berkesudahan saja. Ini bahkan belum pagi karena kereta api malam masih melaju dengan suaranya yang berdogleg-dogleg.

            _Apakah sekarang kau bahagia, Tadashi?_

            Aku memejamkan mata, berharap melihatnya menggelengkan kepala setidaknya di dalam mimpiku.[]

**9:49 PM – 10 November 2016**

**Author's Note:**

> [] Istilah berdogleg-dogleg terdapat dalam Jajak MD, Keringat Tua Menetes di Jakarta (Jakarta: Balai Pustaka, 1978)


End file.
